Si llegaré
by Jessi'w Cullen
Summary: Historia basada en la vida real. Bella tiene 14 años, y ella desea tener su fiesta de XV años, pero ella tiene cancer gastrico, y los medicos aseguran que ella no sobrevivira. ¿Lo logrará? Esme Pov.  UA TH


Sí llegaré

Esme Pov.

Desperté después de una corta noche de sueños, pero no me importaba, tenía que ir a trabajar, tenía que ir a ver a mi _paciente especial_. Bella. Una linda chica de apenas 14 años de edad, pero padecía de cáncer gástrico, y la enfermedad la estaba matando. Ella era mexicana, y quería tener su fiesta de quince años, pero, no lo logrará.

Aún faltan dos meses para su fiesta, ya tienen todo preparado, solo falta asegurar que ella irá.

Llegué al hospital a las 8:00a.m. Subí hasta el onceavo piso, en _quimioterapia._

Apenas entré al piso y me encontré con Bella, vomitando de nuevo, como en todas las mañanas y a su lado estaba Reneé, su madre.

Rápidamente me acerqué a ellas y las ayudé. Me sorprendí al ver a Bella, mucho más pálida de lo que ya era, casi sin cabello y sin fuerza. _No sobrevivirá_

-Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunté mientas miraba su historial de esa noche

-Bien- mintió ya casi sin aliento

-Claro, llamaré a alguien para que venga a limpiar esto- le dije señalando al bote lleno de vomito, ella asintió- ¿Reneé, puedes venir conmigo?- le pregunté

-Claro- miró por última vez a Bella antes de salir

Cuando llegamos a mi escritorio llamé a alguien del personal de limpieza, y después inicié la charla con Reneé de todas las mañanas

-Reneé…- _es tan difícil decir esto_

-Está empeorando- dijo en mientras sollozaba y gruesas lágrimas caían desde sus ojos

-Sí- susurré- Tienes que adelantarlo… ella no llegará… a su fiesta.

-Lo sé dijo en voz baja- Me gustaría poder adelantarla, pero ella… ella no quiere. He intentado convencerla, pero ella se niega rotundamente.

-Pero Reneé, ella no sobrevivirá, aun faltan dos meses

-Ya lo sé, por mi lo haría, pero ella no quiere

Después de la charla matutina con Reneé se fue a su casa a "descansar", pero yo sabía que solo se iba a llorar.

Después de dos horas, volví a voltear hacia la cama de Bella, estaba vomitando de nuevo. Rápidamente corrí hacia a ella para ayudarla, cuando termino se recostó en su camilla de nuevo

-Entonces- dije cuando se calmo un poco- ¿Estas emocionada?- ella sonrió un poco, sabía de que hablaba

-Sí- contestó

_Tengo que intentarlo_

-Solo faltan dos meses- le sonreí- Pero…. No te emocionarías mas… si la adelantaras un poco?- le pregunté tímidamente

-No- dijo de un tono fastidiado- No adelantaré nada, todo se quedará tal como esta

-Pero Bella… tu enfermedad puede empeorar mucho en dos meses

-No importa, por más enferma que esté, iré. Tengo que ir

-Pero puede que…-_ No llegues_, complete en mi mente

-¿Llegué?- preguntó de repente

-No…

-Esme, no te preocupes, llegaré yo lo sé

Y no quiso hablar más del tema.

_1 mes y medio: Ella sigue igual, vomita todo el tiempo y su medicamento se ha intensificado_

_1 mes: Ella ha empeorado bastante, su medicamento se había intensificado aún más_

_2 semanas: Ahora en realidad dudo… no, estoy segura de que no llegará_

_3 días: Sorprendentemente, ella ha mejorado mucho, demasiado, ya no vomitaba todo el tiempo, su piel empezaba a verse con mas color y tenía mas fuerza. Sonreía todo el tiempo y esperaba por su gran fiesta_

Hoy es el gran día, era el día de la fiesta, ella se veía hermosa, con su largo vestido azul turquesa, sus largas extensiones se veían demasiado reales y el maquillaje era muy ligero. Pero lo mas importante, ella está feliz. Se podía notar en sus ojos.

La fiesta había acabado, pero cuando llegué a mi casa el telefono estaba sonando. Una emergencia. Bella se había enfermado apenas llegó al hospital.

Su felicidad se había ido por completo y estaba completamente mal. Al menos llegó a su fiesta, era lo que ella quería

Pero sobrevivió, después de esa noche, siguieron las cosas, tal como estaban antes de que fuera la fiesta. No sobrevivirá.

2 semanas después

Llegué al hospital, lo más pronto posible.

Pero aún así… llegué tarde, ella ya había muerto en la madrugada

* * *

hooLa

Esta historia, es basada en la vida real, todo esto le paso una prima mia, y a mi madre, claro, en el lugar de Bella y Esme, y todo fue exactamente igual, a expcion de que mi prima tenia otro tipo de cáncer.

Talvez puede que edite este one-shot, puedo pedirle a mi mama que me cuente mejor la historia y edite todo esto, porque el one-shot en realidad es muy corto (:

me voy. Byee!

reviews?¡


End file.
